


Hotter Than Hell

by Moobaby



Series: Demon Grumps AU [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Kink, Demon Grumps AU, Demon!Arin, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Incubus!Arin, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Oviposition, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, choose your own gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moobaby/pseuds/Moobaby
Summary: Arin's a pretty open-minded Incubus who would doanythingto please a client.**A Choose-your-own-adventure kinda deal. Give me prompts and I'll write them!**





	1. The Index

You flipped the little business card over in your hands. It was a strange object, impossibly tangible. Its surface warped and spiraled, the letters shifted and changed whenever your eyes weren’t actively reading it. And even then, sometimes as you read it, the words would change anyway. But, there were a few words that remained fixed on its impossibly black surface, never-changing.

_Aarhnor.  
Incubus._

Maybe this was your first time summoning him. Maybe this was the dozenth time. How the card came into your possession was irrelevant now as you went through the motions of the summons.

The summons called for cocoa powder, a pentagram, and required the summoner to be aroused, or as the card put it, “To be filled with a specific desire.”

You had the diagram drawn on the table before you.

_What was it that you desired?_


	2. Shy Fem Reader, Oviposition, Egg Laying, Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a petite, flat-chested female with a fondness for Oviposition play and anal sex.
> 
> Suggested by a reader who prefers to remain anonymous. ;3

You spoke the chant. The words were meaningless to you but you felt, innately, that you could pronounce them. They looked close enough to Latin, so you did your best to pronounce the words in a way that sounded the most appropriate.

You must have said it at least partially correct, as the powder on the table before you was swept up in an invisible whirlwind. When it disappeared completely, seeming to evaporate in the air, before you stood a towering and thickly built figure. At least, towering from where you were seated on your couch in your living room.

You knew the spell would work, as you had received the card from a reliable source, but you hadn’t any idea about this incubus, in particular. You’d never met him, and you hadn’t had the chance to inquire about him from the person who gave you the card.

He had silky, dark chocolate-toned hair that was pulled back into a tail at the very base of his hairline, a blonde streak running through it on the right side of his head, your left. Where his broad forehead met his hairline were two red horns, sharp and pointed upwards. His shoulders were wide and sloped in a way that made him very soft looking but didn’t take away from the obvious strength in his build. He was dressed surprisingly casually, in baggy sweatpants that were shaped oddly due to the digitigrade nature of his legs, which ended in cloven hooves on the carpet in front of you. Behind him, swaying lazily between the frame of his strange legs, was a long and thin red tail, which ended in an arrowhead-point.

He remained quiet as you took in the sight of him, his expression neutral with a ghost of a smirk as he looked at you.

“You’re new.” He commented.

“Yes.” You stated, and it was after you’d said it you realized how awkward it was to have said.

He chuckled, and rounded the table to sit on the couch beside you. “Hey, it’s fine to be nervous. First-timers usually are, don’t be embarrassed. I go through this all the time. We’ll take it slow.”

He extended a hand to you, and you tentatively placed your hand in his, if for no other reason than to really affirm his presence. Though, his mere weight on the couch could have already done that for you. His skin was hot to the touch, not so much to be off-putting, but it felt like he was running a very high fever. His fingers ended in sharp black talons rather than fingernails, and that excited you for reasons you wouldn’t admit out loud. Not yet.

“You can call me Arin, the name on the card’s a bit hard, I know.” He chuckled.

You nodded again. When you had performed the summons, you had felt much more confident. You had fooled yourself into thinking it would be easy to lose yourself to this otherworldly creature and not think too much about it. But, here he was, and he was too much like a real person, who spoke and had thoughts and was actually making an attempt to make you comfortable.

“Looks like someone’s a little shy.” He said, teasingly, which made you smile despite it all, your cheeks flushing with a light heat. “Might I come closer?” It was strange that an incubus would seek out consent, but it was appreciated, and you nodded.

And then, he was closer, his hands moving to settle on your hips as he hovered behind you, his nose seeking out your ear amongst your hair. His breath was warmer than any other man’s you’d ever felt.

“Funny, for someone so shy, you’ve got some… Interesting desires of me.” He chuckled darkly, and it was no question at that moment why he was a incubus. That voice he spoke in made your skin prick with goosebumps, and his hands kneading gently into the soft skin at your waist wasn’t helping.

You hadn’t even told him what you wanted, and yet he spoke like he knew, and that was exciting in its own right. He could apparently tell what you were thinking, or at least was able to detect what you liked in regards to sexual activities. It made sense.

One of his hands slid down from your waist to trail over your clothed stomach, feeling the smooth and flat expanse of it. “Hmmm… This just won’t do.” He said, his voice low, even a hint gravelly. He already had you breathing a pitch higher, he was very good with his words and touches.

“I’m gonna pick you up, little bird—“ The pet name made you swallow thickly, “—is that alright?”

You nodded, and before you could take another breath he had scooped you up like a bride with incredible ease. He turned his head around to look about the room before picking out the bedroom. You hadn’t directed him, already a bit too distracted to do so, so he must have had some innate sense that led him there. Perhaps it was scent.

He laid you out across your unkempt bed, not seeming to care about the strewn mess in the room. He kept one knee on the bed as he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, and shed it, just adding to the mess on the floor. Not that you cared.

Underneath he was wearing a tank top that exposed his arms nicely. Soft and curved but clearly muscular, a raw and conventional strength within them. He reached behind himself and tore the top off as well, leaving him bare-chested. He was attractively pudgy, his chest hairless save for the dark and dense trail stemming from his belly button.

You’d been so absorbed in watching him undress you hadn’t moved, and it made him chuckle as he moved to loom over you.

His hands skimmed over your thighs, over your hips, sliding under your shirt and continuing, and his brows rose, surprised to find you not wearing a bra. Your breasts were small, what was the point? Who cared? Not you. And Arin definitely seemed appreciative as he cupped them between his index fingers and thumbs, kneading them, and drawing out a soft, sighing moan from your lips.

As if he could read your mind, he carefully dragged his claws over the skin of your breasts, leaving the faintest red marks in their wake. Enough to leave cuts on the skin, but not deep enough to draw blood. This just made you shudder, pressing your chest into his incredibly warm hands, and he clicked his tongue at you.

“Haven’t even undressed you and you’re already begging me.” He chided lightly, and it made you smile. He was charming in a slightly annoying way.

With a hand in the middle of your back for support, he assisted you in removing your shirt with the other. Once it was removed, he just held you for a few moments, impossibly close to you. Your breasts were flush against his chest and the warm contact just made you want to be closer.

You wrapped your arms back around his neck, and he took the invitation to lean in and kiss your neck. He normally did not kiss someone on the lips unless they asked, as it threatened to make the encounter too intimate for many clients. Sometimes, romantic intimacy was what they needed, but he didn’t quite get that feeling from this.

However, you were wholly appreciative of his lips on your neck, especially when he teased your throat with his sharklike teeth. He didn’t bite hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave little marks.

When he parted from you and laid you back down on the bed, you were about to indicate to him where you kept your toys, when he shook his head.

“Won’t need them, little bird. All I need is lube.” He grinned down at you, looking almost like a Cheshire cat, and it sent a shiver up your spine.

You reached for the bedside table drawer, but he took over for you, finding the clear bottle of lubricant and, after testing its consistency between his fingers, was satisfied with it, setting it aside.

“But I wanted…” You started to say, but he pressed a finger to your lips, still smiling darkly. His eyes were blown, solid black as he looked down at you now.

“I know what you want, little bird… Your belly full of eggs… And I’m going to give them to you… Just be patient, little bird…” His voice was even lower now than it had been, truly a golden voice he had, and it sated you into silence, your face hot as your mind raced at what he was planning.

He hooked his claws into the elastic band of the panties you wore, and slid them down your thighs, discarding them somewhere in the room over his shoulder. You felt furry legs against the undersides of your thighs—when had he removed his pants?

The fur on his thighs was coppery, almost red, matching the hair on his face rather than on his head. He was attractively mismatched in this way.

His hands were on your hips now. One skimmed over your stomach, running his thumb over the little hill of pudge there, and purring appreciatively. The other dipped between your legs, and for a split second the thought of his talons anywhere near your nether regions frightened you, but when you felt his fingers part the lips of your labia, he was gratefully talon-less.

He hummed with satisfaction at the state of your arousal, and delved a single finger into you. “Mm, someone’s tight… I’ll keep the eggs a decent size for you, little bird… Chicken-sized, maybe… how many do you want, little bird?” He purred to you, and you had to close your eyes, too flustered and excited to look him in the eyes as he gazed at you, hungrily.

You felt him pull his fingers away from you, and you were about to whine with need when you felt the slightly pointed head of his cock against your thigh. It looked human enough, with a slightly pointed but soft head, and the shaft was ribbed halfway down. He was thick and curved slightly downwards.

“It won’t hurt, little bird, I promise.” He assured the slight twinge of fear he sensed in you, and before you could say anything to protest his claim, he was pressing inside you.

It was a very full feeling, and you were definitely stretching to accommodate him, but he had been right. It wasn’t painful. He couldn’t seat himself completely inside you, but you were able to accommodate him enough to feel the soft and fleshy ribs of his length. You exhaled a long and pleasured sigh of relief that you didn’t realize you had been holding.

He rolled his hips shallowly, but it was enough to make you gasp and sigh, leaning your head back. He groaned lowly, leaning over your body so that the curve of his belly met yours, and he nibbled at your ear. His current goal was to make you pliable.

“Relax, little bird…” He cooed into your ear, his voice heady as he was deriving much pleasure from this already. “The sooner you relax, the sooner I’ll give you what you desire so much…”

You inhaled shakily, excited and highly stimulated, and exhaled long and slowly, trying your very best to relax. You wanted to be filled so desperately, and this was so exciting. No human could ever do this. This was one of the best decisions you’d ever made.

Once your breathing came easily, no longer shaky and trembling, Arin nibbled at the junction of your neck and shoulder lightly. He groaned lowly as he hilted himself inside you to the best of his ability, and then you felt the strange feeling of him swelling within you. His hands gripped your hips, and he leaned away so that he was sitting on his knees with your hips in his lap. He bit into his own lower lip, groaning softly as you could see the swell of his cock travelling into your body. Egg after egg depositing into your womb.

They were small, as he promised, but coupled with the girth of his cock inside you, it made them feel twice as big as they were. With every egg that passed through into you, you gasped. You came for the first time as the eighth egg entered you, and Arin groaned at the spasming tightness around his over-sensitive cock.

One of his hands moved from its position on your hip to press gently against your belly, below your navel, and he hummed with appreciation at the growing bulge of your belly, a growing firmness.

You lost count of how many he’d laid in you by the time he pulled out. But you did know that you couldn’t take another even if you tried, otherwise you might injure yourself.

When Arin pulled out, he didn’t soften, still clearly erect. He purred at the sight of you, both of your hands now on your swollen belly. You looked at least four months pregnant, not overly so but definitely harboring something in your womb.

He lowered himself between your legs and kissed your thighs delicately, not daring to use his teeth here and cause you harm. He kissed along the crests of your hips, and over the sensitive mound of your belly.

“You look so… Natural this way, filled with eggs, little bird…” He cooed to you, his eyes flitting up to yours from where his lips were pressed against your belly, and it made you shiver.

“I’m going to move you, little bird. I’ll be careful.” He assured you, and once you nodded your affirmation, he adjusted you both into a new position.

Arin was now sitting upright, his back against the headboard, with your back against his chest, seated in his lap. His legs were bent at an angle that kept your thighs apart. His arms were wrapped around your middle, and one hand kneaded your breast while the other sought out your labia, feeling the humid and pliable flesh there, kneading it in a way that made you shudder and gasp.

His lips were against the back of your neck, your hair tucked in front of your body so that it was splayed out over your small breasts. “So good, little bird, you held way more eggs than I thought you would… Mmm…”

The hand that had been pleasuring your swollen sex now moved lower, pressing a lubricated finger against your other entrance and it made you gasp. How had he—ah yes, his innate sense that allowed him to know what you liked. You had always been able to take larger insertions anally than vaginally, and the idea of his ribbed cock was incredibly exciting.

It wasn’t like you to beg, but you were about to. However, once again, he seemed to know what you wanted even before you did, and the pointed head of his lubricated length was sinking into you. His hands were now gripping your thighs, lifting you and lowering you almost effortlessly.

You leaned back and braced yourself with one arm behind his neck, over his shoulders, the other on one of his knees. The moans that left you were almost choked like sobs as you were overwhelmed with many feelings. You were edged so close already, but you just needed a little more stimulation to push you over the edge.

This upright angle made your belly shift with each movement now, and you could feel the eggs heavily descending your birth canal. You shuddered and whined at the feeling, your free hand moving from Arin’s knee to your stomach, pressing below your navel to feel them shift inside of you.

“Ohh, little bird, I can feel them…” Arin groaned softly, his hips stuttering into you. You could feel him throbbing inside of you as he reached his own climax, and the way he groaned, so primal, was enough to make you cum the second time, your body keening in his embrace. The spasming of your vagina was enough to cause the eggs to shift another time, and you could feel the first of many threatening your entrance.  
  
“Arin…” You couldn’t very well push at this angle, and he knew this. He carefully shifted once more so that you were both laying on your sides, and he pulled out of you with a soft moan against the back of your shoulder.

He rolled you onto your back once again, and grabbed a pillow for you to rest your head and shoulders on. You were both panting, you moreso than him as he quickly came down from his orgasm. You could still feel his unnaturally warm fluid inside you, and it only served as further stimulation.

Arin gently kneaded at the apex of your labia, circling your clit and mouthing gently at your sensitive nipples as the eggs finally began to leave you. Each one of them came with a generous helping of lubricating fluid that Arin must have filled you with to make the process easier. Despite the thickness of his cock, you remained tight and the slight stretch of every egg threatened to push you over again and again.

You couldn’t have hoped to count them this time if you lost count the last time, pleasure fogging your brain to the point that you could think of nothing but contracting your muscles around every egg to lay them.

The mantra of praise on Arin’s lips sounded so much more distant than they were in reality. “Good, little bird… So good… Just a few more… You’re doing so well…”

And then, you felt empty, and there were no more. Arin remained latched onto your nipple a few moments longer, until he too realized that there were no more. He pressed gently on your belly again, and you heard him purr.

“You did wonderful, little bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose-your-own adventure kind of deal. After writing about Arin in my main Demon!Grumps story, A Chance At Happiness, I found myself _really_ wanting to write more about his sexy escapades.
> 
> I may write a few chapters for my own enjoyment, but this is all about what you, the reader, wants! Leave a comment, give me a kink (or even a couple!) AND a gender (even a name/physical description if you really want), and I'll write a chapter _just for you_. You can even set up a scenario if you'd like, I just need somewhere to go with this! Every chapter will be titled appropriately so you can find what you like.
> 
>  ~ Suzy is also an Incubus, and she can be included upon request ;3
> 
>  **The ONLY Kinks I will not write are:** bodily wastes (so no, I won't write anything involving piss), gratuitous violence, non-con/rape, underage  
>  (I will add to this list as necessary)


End file.
